


Rule 1: Remember to Feed Your Pets

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, honestly they're so ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: What could've been a quiet day spent reading in peace for Remus turns into something else entirely, thanks to Sirius.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black
Kudos: 7





	Rule 1: Remember to Feed Your Pets

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. A bit of Remmius love… ;) Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for xakemii, for having the best drabble in the 2011 M&MWP competition.

He snatched the book out of Remus' hands. "Remus, you've been reading all day long. You're going to ruin your eyes if you stare at another page."

Remus sighed and reached for his book, which Sirius dangled above his head. He growled. "Sirius, give me back my book."

"Not until I get you to have some fun," Sirius stated matter-of-factly.

"I _am_ having fun. _You're_ the one nearly allergic to books."

Sirius pulled a face and bent over him. As Sirius stood behind Remus' chair, the position forced Remus to look up at him. Apparently, that was what Sirius wanted, for he caught Remus in a kiss.

Remus pulled away, blushing and wiping his mouth. "Honestly, Sirius, you can be such a slobbering dog sometimes."

The Black son laughed. "Sorry! I'm kind of hungry—"

"Don't even finish that with 'for you.'"

Sirius rolled his eyes; Remus knew him too well. "But, in all honesty, Rem, what's the point of spending your free time like this? We're out of school, we're becoming Aurors, we're fighting baddies on the Order's behalf…"

"Well, none of those things are very relaxing to me, Sirius," the wolf confessed, a bit deflated.

Sirius tilted his chin up. His hand rested on Remus' neck as those gray eyes bore into Remus. "What about us? Aren't we relaxing? You've all but moved into my place, and we finally told our closest friends about us…"

Remus closed his eyes, zeroing in on Sirius' touch while he thought about Sirius' words. It was true. He could be happier. A lot had gone right for them lately. But maybe Remus was still getting used to all of the changes.

His thoughts were interrupted as Sirius' stomach growled, and they both laughed. "Oops," the Animagus chuckled. "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

"I've got some chocolate."

Sirius shook his head. "Again, with the chocolate? I'm not really in the mood for chocolate," he said with a sigh. He bent down so that his chin rested on Remus' shoulder.

"Then what are you in the mood for?" he asked as he turned to face his lover.

Sirius stared right back at him. Then he raised his eyebrows. "Hmm. Now I think I've got two appetites."

Remus felt his cheeks grow warm again. "Sirius…," he warned, but Sirius ignored the warning. It didn't matter that it was the afternoon. All that mattered was that they had the day off from patrol and they were alone and the door was locked (as Sirius would tell him later) and Sirius stopped being hungry long enough to take Remus' mind off his goddamned book. The thing was, with Sirius Black, one never could escape with just a kiss. A kiss became a cuddle. A cuddle became an embrace. An embrace resulted in wandering hands. Wandering hands resulted is messy clothing, and messy clothing had to be shed. And, of course, with clothing shed, there was only one thrilling yet "relaxing" activity anyone would have in mind when naked beside Sirius Black.

After…"wasting" the good part of an hour, Remus internally cursed himself for letting Sirius get the better of him. "You're such a wanker—you do this to me all the time."

He could feel incoming stubble on Sirius' chin as the other man smiled into his bare back, kissing an old scar. "Oh, you like it, Moony. So shut up." Of course, that was when his stomach growled again.

Remus laughed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Apparently, I worked up an even bigger appetite, Rem. I'm still hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> XD A bit of ridiculousness with the self-prompts of chocolate, hungry, sex, and "still hungry" (though what a wonderful title "chocolate-hungry sex" could be, eh?). Anywho, this could almost fit into the universe of my huge Remmius fic, [45 Ways to Make a Werewolf Fall for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920027). Oh, I miss that fic… :') (It's complete, that's why.) This is xakemii's prize for having the best drabble, "Comfort At Its Best," in the 2011 Mew & Mor's Weird Pairings competition. It's an awesome, slashy drabble that still makes me squeal to think of it! XD I'm just sorry this is so late, Kimmy, hon! Dx Forgive me? ;_;
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: Yeah… Ngl, 45 Ways will always mean a lot to me. The story as well as the ship, ofc. Ahhh, Remmius…! (Also, xakemii's writing is rly damn awesome, so go check out her stuff, too. :P)


End file.
